1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a passenger seat armrest assembly, and more particularly, to an armrest assembly generally including an armpan and overlying armcap that slides into locking engagement with the armpan, and an overmolded armpad provided on the armcap for resisting delamination.
2. Background of the Invention
Aircraft passenger seat armrests are typically designed to provide occupant comfort with the added functionality of housing passenger controls, such as A/V and recline controls, among others. Armrests are typically pivotably secured to their respective seat frame such that they are capable of being selectively pivoted between stowed and in-use positions for comfort, to define passenger living spaces, as well as facilitate ingress and egress from the seat. While conventional armrests are functional, they typically lack underlying structure and component make-up/engagement that allows for a truly and readily customizable solution for carriers, as well as further lack the ergonomics and structure needed to provide a comprehensive seat control center. It is with regard to these shortcomings of prior art armrest designs that the present invention is directed and finds particular application.